Aku no Monogatari
by KagamineKagami
Summary: Long ago there was a kingdom of yellow, with twin princes as its heirs. It's all downhill from there. The Story of Evil with Hetalia characters.
1. Prologue

Aku no Monogatari

**I found a draft for this on my laptop, so I thought I'd finish it. Just a warning, there will be death. If you aren't familiar with the Story of Evil, it's a series of Vocaloid songs, beginning with Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume). -Rin**

Characters:

**Lovino**-Prince of Giallo (Romano)

**Feliciano**-Lovino's servant and twin (Italy)

**Antonio**-Prince of Azul (Spain)

**Emma**-A girl in Groen (Belgium)

**Henri**-Emma's adopted "brother" (Luxembourg)

**Ludwig**-Commander of the Royal Guard in Giallo (Germany)

**Julchen**-A peasant, Ludwig's daughter (Prussia)

Prologue

Long ago, there was a kingdom called Giallo. It was ruled by a just, benevolent King and beautiful Queen. Under their rule the kingdom prospered. The King and Queen had always wanted children, and soon their wish came true. All of Giallo rejoiced at the birth of their twin sons, Feliciano and Lovino.

But not long after the princes' birth, an awful disease swept the land, killing many, including the King and Queen. There was nothing the royal doctors could do. The princes, only two years old, could not take the throne, so a group of regents were chosen to rule the kingdom until they came of age.

These regents were concerned solely with their own political agendas. As part of someone's plan to further his own career, the Prince Feliciano was sent away. However, the Commander of the Royal Guard took pity on the boy and took him in.

Years passed, and Prince Lovino turned fourteen. Finally, the prince was old enough to take the throne. Shortly after he began his rule, a new servant was hired, calling himself Veneziano. Lovino recognized him immediately. The prince and his twin were together again, though Feliciano could never rule. He had lost all right to the throne when the regents sent him away.

Despite their happiness, all was not well in the kingdom of Giallo. Lovino had never been taught how to run a kingdom, for the regents hadn't cared about him. Giallo was in the middle of a famine, and while the castle was filled with luxury, the peasants had very little food.

Lovino was unaware of his people's suffering, and continued to live happily in the castle.


	2. Chapter 1

One

Lovino loved horses, and of all the horses in the royal stables, his favourite was a mare called Josephine. Whenever he'd had a bad day, he'd go out to the stables to see her. While combing her mane, he'd talk to her. Lovino told her about everything that had happened since he'd last seen her. Horses, he had discovered, are very good listeners.

As Giallo slowly sank deeper into poverty, Lovino talked to Josephine more and more often. Food had been reported missing several times recently, and Lovino didn't know what to do. Eventually, it was revealed that the food had been stolen, and by the Commander of the Royal Guard, no less.

Lovino's advisors told him he should punish the man, make an example of him. He called his most trusted servant, "Veneziano", and told him to punish the Commander as he saw fit.

When Feliciano was sent away, he hadn't understood why he was living with a stranger and his daughter. He'd wanted to go back to the castle, to his parents and his brother. Soon he realized that wasn't going to happen. His parents were dead, and he lived in the village now. That was just the way life was.

Feliciano's new father, Ludwig, adored him as he did his own daughter, Julchen. But still Feliciano wished to return to the castle. He trained to be a servant, eventually making his way back into his former home as the servant of his twin brother.

Lovino trusted him with tasks that wouldn't have been given to just any servant, like punishing theives. But now he had to pass judgement on the man who'd been his father since he was two.

Feliciano had considered the crime Ludwig had committed, and decided on the appropriate punishment. He would be fined a relatively small amount, enough that it would be considered a fitting reprimand for stealing. After all, he'd only taken the food to feed the poor villagers.

The castle maids loved to gossip, and as Feliciano passed by a group of them he overheard some of their chatter.

"You know that guy, what's-his-name, Lood-twig or whatever?"

"The Commander of the Royal Guard?"

"Yeah, him. I hear he's leading a group of rebels who plan to kill the King!"

"What? Like, no way!"

Feliciano stopped where he stood. His father, planning to kill his brother? It couldn't be true. Could it? His mind raced, considering even the most remote possibility that the tale he'd heard was true.

Ludwig had never really liked Lovino, had he? Feliciano couldn't remember. The Commander of the Royal Guard was only slightly less poor than the average peasant. Maybe he did want Lovino dead. Maybe he even planned to take the throne for himself, and all the riches that went with it. Feliciano could think only of his brother's safety. He couldn't lose another family member, not when he only had one left.

Feliciano went to his room, in the better part of the servants' quarters, and retrieved a small dagger. He drew it from its sheath, looking at his reflection in the cold steel. He knew what had to be done.

When Feliciano arrived at the house he'd once called home, Julchen was out. _Good_. He'd thought. _No witnesses._ He opened the door slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak. When it didn't, he crept into the entrance room, and through the small house, searching.

He found Ludwig in his bedroom, writing what appeared to be a supply list. A loose floorboard squeaked as Feliciano entered the room. Ludwig turned around.

"Feli? Shouldn't you be in the castle, working?"

"You're trying to kill Lovino." Feliciano held the dagger out with shaking arms, pointing it at his foster father's chest.

"What? That's ridiculous. Put that away before you hurt yourself." He stood, and Feliciano took a step forward.

"Don't move!"

"Feli-" The blond man held out his hands and took a small step forward.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" Feliciano screeched, a mad gleam in his eyes.

The dagger was embedded up to its hilt in the man's chest before either had realized what was happening. Feliciano pulled it out, and his father fell to the floor. He fell to his knees next to the once tall man.

"No! Wake up! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He shook Ludwig's shoulder, but the light was already fading from his eyes. Feliciano began sobbing. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He'd only meant to threaten Ludwig until he agreed to leave Lovi alone.

After some time Feliciano stood, wiping his bloody hands on his pants. When he returned to the castle, it took more than ten minutes of scrubbing before he felt like his hands were clean. The pants he burned.


	3. Chapter 2

Two

It had been two months since...that...had happened. Feliciano tried not to think about it. He told himself he'd only been trying to protect his brother. Lovino had no idea what Feliciano had done. He didn't need to know. As long as his brother could be happy, Feliciano would do what he had to.

Fortunately for him, this usually consisted of running errands for Lovino. Today he was in Groen, the neighboring kingdom, delivering a message. After he found the address on the letter and delivered his message, he had some free time to explore the area.

Feliciano walked through a park, not going anywhere, just wandering. There were a few other people milling about, but for the most part, he was alone with his thoughts. That was not something he wanted.

He began to walk faster, trying to leave those unwelcome thoughts behind, when he ran into someone. He looked up, ready to apologize, but the words died in his throat when he saw who he'd run into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She had a beautiful voice, and her smile...he suddenly realized she had been talking to him.

Eventually he managed a response. "What? Ah, no, I'm okay." She appeared relieved.

"That's good. We must be going now, but it was nice talking to you." Yeah, it was...wait, we? Who was we? It was then that he noticed the man next to her. As they walked away, he decided he was jealous of that man.

It was only a few weeks later when Feliciano found his brother alone in his room, crying silently. He tried to hide his tears when Feliciano entered, but he could tell Lovino was pretty upset.

"What's the matter, fratello?" At first Lovino refused to tell him, but after much pestering, he gave in.

"It's this guy...I...I want to marry him." He blushed and looked away, clutching a picture frame.

"Ohhhh, fratello's in love! But that's happy, so why are you sad?"

"He won't agree to marriage. I sent a proposal, but he said he already had someone. A girl from Groen. Apparently they're happy together." This started Lovino's tears anew. He threw the framed portrait at the wall, shattering the glass.

"Don't cry, Lovi. Maybe they'll break up and he'll change his mind?" Feliciano pulled his brother into a hug. Lovino froze.

"That's it." Feliciano was confused. He pulled away from the hug.

"What's it?" Lovino wasn't crying anymore, but the terrifying smile on his face was worse than the tears.

"He'll change his mind if she's gone, right? I'll attack Groen and kill the girl. It's simple! "

He called for his ministers and began issuing orders. When he'd sent everyone away with a new job to do, he turned to his most trusted servant with the most important task of all.

"Fratello? Kill her. I want her dead." Seeing the tears still drying on his brother's face, Feliciano couldn't refuse.

As he left the room, he glanced down at the picture frame, lying on the ground by the wall. Through the broken glass, he saw a picture of the man his brother had wanted to marry. It was the man from the park. Which meant that beautiful girl he'd met...was the girl he had to kill.

If Feliciano was being entirely honest with himself (which he hadn't since...no, he didn't think about that), he had loved that girl as soon as he saw her. That would make what he was about to very hard, but he was already a murderer, wasn't he? What did another kill matter? If it made his brother happy, he'd do it. But...why couldn't he stop crying?


	4. Chapter 3

Three

When Feliciano finally found the girl, she was in the forest by an old well. He approached silently, the damp ground muffling any sound his feet made.

He hesitated for a moment, his hands shaking, before plunging his dagger into the girl's back. Blood flowed from the wound as he pulled the dagger out, staining the girl's green dress.

Feliciano caught her as she fell, and lowered her gently to the ground. He'd stabbed her in the back like a coward. She was still alive, but only just. He found himself apologizing to another victim as he picked her up.

"I-I loved you, even though we only met once. I'm sorry it had to be this way." As fresh tears ran down his face, and blood ran from the girl's back, he lowered her into the well. This way she wouldn't be found as quickly.

Feliciano looked at his hands, holding a dagger and covered in the blood of a girl he'd loved, and felt sick. He reminded himself that this was all for his brother, all for Lovi.

He returned to the castle and washed the girl's blood from his hands. The girl. He hadn't even known her name.

He couldn't let something like that distract him, he needed to prepare Lovino's snack. Feliciano made his way to the castle kitchen, tied on an apron, and got to work.

Lovino loved pasta, so that's what Feliciano made. When he finished, he found a tray to serve it on and took it to his brother's room.

Lovino smiled when he entered. "Finally, snack time."

"Today's snack will be pasta." He announced as Lovino sat down at the small table.

"Great!" Lovino ate the tomatoes on top first, then the pasta, as Feliciano watched. His brother smiled so innocently, it was hard to believe he'd caused so much destruction.


	5. Chapter 4

Four

Julchen had had a long day at work, and she was ready to go home. Hopefully her father would have something tasty prepared for dinner. She hummed softly to herself as she walked home.

When she arrived at the small house she and her father shared, she noticed that the door wasn't locked. Her dad must've left it open for her. How nice of him.

She went inside, closing the door behind her, and removed her coat and shoes. "I'm hooooome!" She called. When she recieved no reply, Julchen assumed her father was sleeping, getting some much-needed rest. She went down the hallway and knocked on his bedroom door. Still no response.

"Dad, I'm coming in." She opened the door. There he was. She had been right, he was asleep. But why would he be sleeping on the floor? And...was that...blood?

Julchen ran to her father, shaking him and yelling. But her efforts were in vain, for he was dead, and had been for some time.

She had a feeling she knew who was responsible for this. Her father had stealing food for some time now. He gave it to the poor villagers who couldn't afford to buy their own food. He had kept people from starving.

But the King wouldn't have seen his bravery for what it was. Julchen knew that stealing was a crime in Giallo. The King must have had him killed for it.

This had been going on for too long. The people were miserable. Julchen, standing over her father's cold body, knew that something had to change. Soon. And she would be the one to bring about that change.

She silently vowed to avenge her father. He shouldn't have died. With tears of anger and grief filling her eyes, she turned and left the room.

Julchen traded her tunic for her father's red armour. Taking his sword, she cut her long hair off at the shoulders. It would only be in the way in the days to come. She took one last look at her house, then left, slamming the door behind her. It was time for a revolution.


	6. Chapter 5

Five

Feliciano had heard the whispering, he'd seen the signs. Soon, very soon, evrything was going to end.

It came sooner then even he expected. Early one morning, the peasants attacked the castle, led, he'd heard, by a woman in red armour. The Royal Guard had recently exhausted all their resources in the attack on Groen, and they fell easily to the angry mob.

_Is this what they call retribution? _Feliciano wondered. _I will defy their retribution. Lovi will be safe. _He went to his room and collected a set of travelling clothes. Making his way to his brother's room, he could hear the battle being fought just outside the castle walls.

He walked into Lovino's room unannounced, heading straight for the wardrobe. As he searched through his brother's clothing, he heard Lovino waking up.

"Fratello? What are you doing?"

Having found what he was looking for, Feliciano turned around to face his brother. "Wait right here." He left the room for a few minutes, then returned.

"Feli? Are you wearing my clothes?" Lovino was confused.

Feliciano held out a bundle of clothing. "Here. Wear this, and leave the castle. Everything is ending, you need to go."

"But fratello-"

"It'll be alright. We're twins, nobody will be able to tell the difference."

"I can't just leave you, dammit!"

Feliciano smiled sadly. "Then we'd both be caught."

"But-"

* * *

After some surprisingly persistent arguing, Feliciano had convinced his brother to wear the clothes and escape with the servants. Alone in the castle, waiting for the peasant horde to break through, he thought. _If the people call Lovi evil, then I must be evil too. We share the same blood, after all._

Finally, after what seemed to Feliciano like an eternity, the mob outside burst through the doors. Their leaders pointed swords at him. To his surprise, one was the prince Antonio of Azul, and the other...was his sister Julchen, wearing their father's armour. He sat on the throne, the only time such a thing would ever happen, and managed to look annoyed. "You insolent woman."

* * *

Long ago there was a kingdom called Giallo. It was ruled by a young King, only fourteen. Under his rule, the kingdom fell to ruin. The people wanted revenge. All of Giallo rejoiced when their leader was captured.

* * *

"Lovino" was alone in prison. The time for his execution had been set. He would die at three pm, when the church bells rang.

* * *

As the bells rang, the impostor was led onto a stage, raised above the crowd. He was forced to kneel with his neck on a block of wood. A boy in the clothes of a servant ran to the front of the crowd.

Feliciano smiled at his brother, who was crying. _Even if the whole world is your enemy, I will always protect you, so just be happy somewhere else._

He looked out over the people assembled to watch his death. _If I could be reborn..._ "Finally, snack time." _It would be nice to be twins again. _And the blade fell.

* * *

People still say that Prince Lovino was the son of Evil itself.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. For some reason the site wouldn't let me post this chapter. Len's gone on a long trip, so maybe leave me a review to cheer me up? -Rin**

Six

"Come on, Feli!"

"Wait for me!" Running after his older brother, Feliciano was laughing. Until he tripped and fell in the sand. As he lay on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes, he heard footsteps.

"Are you okay?" Lovino had come back for him. Helping him up, he brushed the sand off Feliciano's clothes.

"Aww, it's fine. Don't cry. Let's go home. It's getting late anyway." As they walked, the sun began to set, and Feliciano began to worry. He didn't like the dark. Tugging on Lovino's shirt, he whimpered. "It's gonna get dark. I wanna go home."

Lovino stopped walking and turned to look at his little brother. "The twilight isn't so scary, Feli. Here, let's split it between the two of us. You be the day, and I'll be the night." He grabbed Feliciano's hand. "Now, see, when we hold hands, we make a pretty orange sky."

"Ohhh! It's pretty! So the day and night are brothers, like us?"

Lovino didn't know how else to explain it. "Yeah, just like us."

Lovino stood ankle-deep in the ocean, holding a small bottle. Feliciano had told him once that if you wrote a wish on a piece of paper, put in a bottle, and threw it into the ocean, your wish would come true. He hadn't believed it at the time, but now he was willing to try. Lovino had never wished for anything more than what was on that scrap of paper in the little bottle.

The small wooden chest they had brought with them that day to play pirates was buried in the sand, engulfed by the darkness that followed them on their way home. ************************************************

The bottle floated slowly away from Lovino. He watched it go with tears in his eyes, until it had gone too far to see. He felt selfish. Feliciano had done everything for him, whether he'd wanted to or not. And now he was gone.

Suddenly, the devil had appeared, wanting to eat them both. Somewhere, a bell rang three times. The devil looked at them, licking his lips.

"I'm hungry, so you two will have to be my snack! I hope you're tasty, because I'm starving."

The brothers had each brought a snack for themselves, but Lovino refused to share his. Why should he give up his food?

But Feliciano felt sorry for the devil, so he shared his snack.

"Thank you, kind prince. As a reward for your generosity, I will tell you a secret about this ocean.

Feliciano heard what the devil had to say, then ran back to his brother. Holding hands again, they continued on their way home.

"What did the idiot say?" Lovino looked over at his twin.

"It's a secret~" Feliciano smiled.

_Since you aren't here anymore, the sea will have to grant this wish. _Lovino's little wish was carried away on the current, taking with it tears and regret. Unfortunately, he had realized his wrongs too late.

As he relived each selfish wish Feliciano had granted him, and where it had led them, he fell to his knees in the salty water, with salty tears streaming down his face.

_I'm sorry, fratello. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

"I'm sorry."

_If I could be reborn..._


	8. Chapter 7

Seven

I'm sorry for being alive. Henri often found himself apologizing for his existence. He saw that existence as meaningless. He lived in the country of Groen, in a small village. Everyone in the village had green hair. Everyone, that is, except Henri. He was the only one with light-colored hair, and he often felt left out because of his difference.

Every day, Henri went out into the forest outside the village and prayed beneath a tree said to be thousand years old. He was very lonely, and wished for a friend.

It was under that ancient tree that Henri met her. A girl, with green hair, lying on the ground. Henri helped her up, and before she knew it they had become close friends.

But they were very different. The girl, whose name was Emma, was beautiful, with green hair and a gentle voice. Everyone in the village liked her. Henri often wondered why Emma was so nice to him. What if it was just pity? He voiced his concerns one day, hoping he was wrong.

"You are a wonderful person." Emma told him, embracing him.

"Tell you what, you can be my little brother." She ruffles his hair. Henri cried for joy. Even if everyone else hated him and made fun of him, here was someone who loved and needed him. And so he was happy.

The two left the little village and found work in a large town. They were servants to a wealthy merchant. It was a new experience for both of them, but it was all okay, because they were together.

One day the Prince of Azul came to visit their employer. When he and Emma met, everything changed. The Prince had fallen in love with Emma, and refused to marry the Prince of Giallo, who gave the order to destroy Groen and kill everyone with green hair.

_"If you survive, if we can see each other again, let's live in the forest together. Stay safe. I'll always wait for you."_

Soon everyone was gone. Everyone but Henri, with his light hair. _Why couldn't I have died, instead of her? Why?_

"I'm sorry for being alive." Henri often found himself apologizing for his existence. He saw that existence as meaningless. But he began a new life, working in a church by the harbor. He'd heard about the revolution in Giallo. People said the Prince had died.

It was on that beach that Henri met him. A boy, with caramel-colored hair, lying on the ground. Henri helped him up, and before he knew it they had become close friends.

But they were very different. One night, when no one else was around, Henri overheard his new friend in confession. How could it be? He was...the one they called the Son of Evil.

* * *

Lovino stood ankle-deep in the ocean, holding a small bottle. Henri appraoched quietly from behind, a knife in his hand. He raised the knife, ready to end the Prince's life...

* * *

_I'm sorry. I couldn't avenge you._

* * *

Henri realised that Lovino was like he had been before he'd met Emma. Alone.

The boy who couldn't do anything slowly improved. The pasta he made was delicious. But Henri never forgot what he had seen that day on the beach. Who was that ghostly boy that had been standing next to Lovino?


	9. Chapter 8

Eight

"I'm sorry for being alive." You always said negative things. You were different, with light hair. Under the Thousand Year Tree in the forest, you prayed for a friend. I wanted to make your wish come true, but I couldn't. Not in this form.

I found a sorcerer, and I, a spirit, became human. I knew nothing about my new world, only the forest, so I didn't understand why you were crying. Two very different people had now met.

_Let this thousand-year vow reach the ends of the Earth. Even though we are different, we're still together. I will protect you, so stay by me._

I had become human. Maybe that's why we understood each other. Living in a town was a shock at first, but we were together, so everything would be alright. As a human, I came to understand "joy."

_Let this thousand-year vow reach beyond the sky. We are together in lonely times, and we change. But as long as I can make you smile, everything will be alright._

At an evening ball, I met the Prince of Azul. The countdown to destruction had started. He loved me, and rejected the marriage proposal from the King of Giallo. The flames of anger burned throughout the country.

_Now we are torn apart, but I understand my feelings for you._

_Let this thousand-year vow reach you. I can never go back to being a spirit. I love you, my dear little brother._

_Even if everyone else hates you and makes fun of you, I will protect you, so you can always laugh._

"If you survive, if we can see each other again, let's live in the forest together. Stay safe. I'll always wait for you."

* * *

I ended up at the bottom of a dark well, with the beautiful moon high in the sky, and a knife in my back. The caramel-haired assassin had already left. I found myself thinking of you. Beautiful light hair, a clumsy smile...

_Please, please live through this. For me. Live._

There's something I want to tell you...

_If I could be reborn... _

Darkness descended, darker even than the well.

_If I could be reborn..._


End file.
